


ОДО (Остаться должен один): ДЕНЬ 1

by Allora, Li_Liana



Series: ОДО (Остаться должен один) [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Экстрим-шоу на выживание с участием персонажей ВК ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Начало

**Author's Note:**

> Участники:  
> Арагорн, Халдир, Мерри, Саруман, Фарамир, Румил, Пин, Лурц, Боромир, Галадриэль, Розалия, Шелоб, Денетор, Леголас, Портфелия (младшая), 9-й назгул, Эовин, Линдир, Гимли, Ангмарец, Эомер, Кэрдан, Балин, Барлог, Глаурунг, Умбарский пират (Джек-Воробей), Харадский воин (тот, что не увидел Фро и Сэма под плащом)

Огромный офис, выполненный в готическом стиле. На фоне окна во всю стену мраморный стол, больше напоминающий аэродром. За столом в шикарном кресле сидит одна девица (сексапильная фигуристая брюнетка в агрессивно-деловом костюме). Вторая (высокая, русоволосая в строгом наряде из длинной черной юбки и белой блузки) пристроилась на подлокотнике кресла первой. Все участники одновременно появляются в зале и начинают удивленно озираться вокруг и друг на друга.

 

УМБАРЕЦ: Я типа не понял. Че за предъява?

ЛЕГОЛАС(себе под нос): Что-то это мне напоминает. Нехорошее такое…

БОРОМИР(слегка зверея): Если это еще одно долбаное "реальное" шоу - поубиваю всех нафиг. Начну с продюсеров!

Девица с подлокотника: Э…э… Прошу никого пока не нервничать. Данный проект - дело сугубо добровольное. Вы, все здесь находящиеся, получили приглашение на участие. А соглашаться или нет - решать вам.

Девица с кресла: Ли, ближе к делу. Условия такие: вам обеспечивается достаточно комфортное проживание и даже вполне приличное питание. Каждый день проводится 2-3 конкурса. Предупреждаем сразу - конкурсы опасные, с риском для жизни.

Ли(очаровательно улыбаясь): Но вы не переживайте. У нас лучшие команды спасателей и превосходное медицинское обслуживание.

Мыша(девица с кресла): Естественно, любой, воспользовавшийся услугами спасателей или наших врачей, тут же выбывает из игры.

Ли(перебивая Мышу): Вам даже не придется голосовать друг против друга и кого-то выкидывать. После каждого конкурса участники получают баллы. И из трех набравших наименьшее число баллов выбираем уходящего или мы с Мышой, или телезрители.

Мыша(перебивая Ли и злорадно усмехаясь): Кроме того, еще будет много конкурсов на выселение, так что очень скоро вас тут останется совсем мало.

Ли(опять перебивая Мышу): В игре будет два победителя - по общей сумме баллов со всех конкурсов и непосредственный победитель последнего конкурса из последней оставшейся троицы.

Мыша(опять перебивая Ли и еще более злорадно усмехаясь): а для этой парочки мы приготовили уж совсем особый конкурс…

МЕРРИ: Так, все понятно. Какие призы?

Обе девицы слегка смущенно переглядываются.

Ли: Призов будет много. И разных. Победителю, обоим финалистам, ну и добравшимся почти до финала. Но призы - это... немножко сюрприз. Единственное, что можем сказать - "Путевки в Валинор" точно не будет. Потому что у Валинорского турагентства эксклюзивный контракт с "Последним Героем".

Мыша: Зато среди призов есть оптимизированная модель межпространственного перемещателя, изготовленная на базе прототипа и-скакуна.

БОЛЬШИНСТВО УЧАСТНИКОВ: Чего-чего???

РУМИЛ: В любое место в любом мире перенести может.

ВСЕ ошарашенно таращатся на Румила.

Мыша (мысленно к Ли): /говорила тебе, [общение с Руми](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6231616) его до добра не доведет/

Ли(Мыше):/Р-р-р! Вот зашлю ее в джокерах - будешь знать как к бедной девочке цепляться/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: В Валинор тоже?

Ли(удивленно): Не знаю, мы не пробовали.

Мыша: А еще в призах есть настоящие джедайский и ситский мечи! Вот!

ЛУРЦ: YO! Круто!

Ли(мстительно): И уникальный зародыш от самой нестандартной королевы чужих Junior. Королева Junior даже прислала нам видеоролик.

 

Одна из огромных стен офиса превращается в монитор и на ней демонстрируется пятиминутное видео, очень красочно описывающее процесс развития и физические возможности чужих. Кто-то из зрителей охает. Пин пытается упасть в обморок. Шелоб в экстазе.

 

ШЕЛОБ: Какая прелесть!!! Я хочу его! Обязательно хочу! Я участвую!

КЭРДАН: Остальные призы столь же разнообразны?

Ли: В целом - да. Нам их присылают спонсоры, а поскольку количество спонсоров постоянно увеличивается, то... На текущий момент мы и сами не знаем окончательного списка всех призов.

Мыша(величественно махая лапкой): Условия вы знаете. Вот прямой портал на базу игры (при этих словах в центре офиса появляется обычный дверной проем, заполненный зеленоватым переливающимся светом) кто желает - можете двигать. Но не говорите, что мы вас не предупреждали!

 

Вопреки ожиданиям, участвовать соглашаются все приглашенные ;)


	2. День 1

**Заселение**

Участники попадают на базу проекта. Как ни странно, обещания на счет условий проживания оказываются вполне выполненными.

Красивые горы. Расщелина, заросшая лесом и выходящая прямо на берег моря. На границе побережья и леса симпатичный трехэтажный коттеджик. Еще на подходах к нему видна куча балкончиков и галерей, на крыше высится нечто ажурное, смутно напоминающее комплекс увитых плющом беседок. Народ массово вваливается в центральный зал - с колоннами, совершенно пустой и пронизывающий все три этажа.

 

ФАРАМИР: Ну, ничего ж себе потолки отгрохали!

АРАГОРН: Расходимся и изучаем чего тут есть. Не доверяю я что-то этим продюсерам.

 

Все разбредаются в разные стороны. Хоббиты держатся вместе. Впервые играющие назгулы и Харадец с Умбарцем нерешительно остаются в центре зала. Барлог, на которого многие косятся после его памятного участия в "Последнем Герое", о чем-то шушукается с Глаурунгом, после чего они вместе выходят на улицу. Денетор пытается командовать обоими сыночками. Леголас, Линдир, Халдир и Румил первыми набредают на кухню. Леголас открывает дверь следующей комнаты, а это оказывается холодильник.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ого!

ХАЛДИР(заглядывая через его плечо): Ничего себе!

ЛИНДИР: Впервые вижу холодильник больше, чем наш Лихолесский тронный зал.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Не к добру это. Они что, нас здесь полгода держать собираются?

 

***

Хоббиты в северной части дома в очередной комнате находят большую и темную дырку в полу.

 

МЕРРИ: Эй! Кто-нибудь! Идите сюда! Мы что-то странное нашли.

 

На крик являются Арагон с Эомером.

 

АРАГОРН: Что случилось?

ПИН: Здесь дыра в полу.

 

Эомер с видом заправского и опытного игрока реалити-шоу достает фонарик и освещает провал. Там еще один этаж. Роханец с Арагорном спускаются вниз и помогают слезть хоббитам. На этаже оказывается несколько спален, выполненных в хоббитском стиле, еще одна небольшая кухонька и уж совсем безразмерная кладовая с продуктами. Повсюду расставлены цветы в симпатичных горшочках. В небольшой гостиной стоит огромный телевизор. Пин сразу же его включает.

 

ПИН: Вау! Спутниковое телевидение! Три сотни каналов!!! Я уже начинаю любить эту игру!

РОЗАЛИЯ(роясь в кладовке): А Сэмиус не хотел меня пускать! Говорил: тяжелые условия, ты там не выдержишь... Да это же просто курорт!

АРАГОРН: Одно меня беспокоит: как вы из этой дыры вылезать будете? Там же высота - больше трех метров.

МЕРРИ(беззаботно, полностью поглощенный процессом отбирания пульта у Пина): А вы что-нибудь придумаете.

 

Арагон и Эомер уходят. Подсаживая и вытягивая друг друга, выбираются на основной этаж и возвращаются в центральный зал.

 

***

Кердан и Галадриэль открывают массивную дубовую дверь и видят внушительную библиотеку. Стены до самого потолка заставлены стеллажами, и несколько таких же до потолка шкафов с книгами находятся в центре комнаты. Возле каждого стоит высокая лестница.

 

КЭРДАН: Странно. Мне казалось, весь дом куда меньше чем эта комната.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: По-моему, организаторы вполне свободно обращаются с пространствами. Эти порталы и все остальное...

КЭРДАН(задумчиво изучая корешки на ближних полках): Странное шоу. Слишком странное.

 

***

Эовин в южной части дома находит аналогичную хоббитской дыру и лезет самостоятельно ее исследовать. Когда она уже почти спустилась к дыре, подходит Лурц.

 

ЛУРЦ: Эй, ляди, я с тобой. (прыгает вслед за Эовин )

 

***

Барлог с Глаурунгом улетают к горам и находят там просторную пещеру.

 

ГЛАУРУНГ: Вот это я понимаю - обиталище. А то хотели меня в какую-то коробку запихнуть. Дракон - не комнатная собачка!

БАРЛОГ: Ага! И под ногами никто не путается. А то наступишь еще на какого-нибудь хоббита ненароком, так эльфы потом житья не дадут.

 

Посреди пещеры материализуется Мыша с тремя ящиками водки.

 

Мыша: Ребяты! Я вами горжуся! Единственные двое умных существ, догадавшихся вылезти из того светлого курятника! Вот вам бонусный приз!

 

Гордо водружает притащенную водку на услужливо появившийся столик. Потом, после некоторого раздумья, увеличивает ее количество раз в пять. Теплая компания начинает распивать за знакомство.

Минут через двадцать является Ли в своем прокурорском прикиде.

 

Ли: Хвостатая!!! Это против правил!

Мыша: Ну, не будь букой! Они же такие классные ребята! Лучше выпей с нами.

Ли(морща носик): Ладно, проехали. Но только попробуй помогать им на конкурсе - урррою!

 

***

В центральный зал возвращается Денетор с сыновьями. Во время своего знакомства с домом они нашли столовую и бильярдный зал. Постепенно приходят все, кроме Лурца, Эовин, Барлога, Глаурунга, хоббитов и Шелоб. Участники начинают делиться первыми впечатлениями.

 

ШЕЛОБ(кричит откуда-то сверху): А что вы все внизу топчетесь? Тут здорово! Куча комнат. Полно всякой ерунды.

АРАГОРН: Кто-нибудь видел в этом доме лестницы?

КЭРДАН: В библиотеке есть парочка штук, а что?

АРАГОРН: Я вообще-то имел ввиду нормальные - мраморные там или каменные. С перилами.

 

Как выясняется, таких лестниц никто не находил. Зато видели еще парочку дырок в полу и потолке первого этажа. Посовещавшись, из библиотеки приносят легкие деревянные лестницы и расставляют их между этажами. Одна лесенка достается и хоббитам. Наконец-то начинается освоение верхних этажей.

В принципе, там нет ничего особо интересного: куча комнат, несколько гостиных с такими же, как у хоббитов, телевизорами. Парочка фонтанов, несколько оранжерей. На каждом этаже по четыре ванные комнаты. В одной из них Линдир находит весьма забавную записочку, присобаченную скотчем к зеркалу над умывальниками: "Горячая вода должна быть всегда. Мыша, попробуешь отключить - убью! Ли."

Народ постепенно расселяется. Эльфы с Арагоном и Эомером занимают третий этаж. Саруман, Денетор с сыновьями, назгулы и харадец с умбарцем - второй. Шелоб плетет себе паутину под потолком центрального зала, а гномы, чертыхаясь, с трудом переживают одно взбирание на второй этаж.

 

**1 конкурс**

Неожиданно включается звук сирены и раздается громогласный вой:

"ВСЕМ СОБРАТЬСЯ В ЦЕНТРАЛЬНОМ ЗАЛЕ. Пять минут!"

 

Вовремя успевают прийти все кроме "потеряшек". Гномы, ругаясь, сползают по тоненьким лесенкам.

В гостиной ждет большая трехглазая длиннохвостая черная пантера.

 

ГИМЛИ(доставая утащенный с кухни топорик для разделывания мяса): Так вашу растак! Я что вам, белка, чтобы по этим жердочкам лазить?! И что это за зверье дикое сидит посреди дома?!

Трехглазая(очень вежливо): Я - Тирр. Леди Ли пригласила меня на роль ассистентки обеих ведущих-организаторш на этом конкурсе. А для гномов, мастер Гимли, вообще-то предусмотрены пещеры на минус первом уровне. Странно, что вы их не нашли. Я думала, гномы их чувствуют.

 

Гимли дуется, Тирр косится на спускающуюся по паутинке откуда-то сверху Шелоб.

 

Тирр: Кстати, и для вас, Шелоб, тоже приготовлены пещеры. Мы не думали, что вас на высоту потянет.

ШЕЛОБ: А я давно мечтала под потолком пожить.

Тирр(оглядывая присутствующих): Как я вижу, пришли не все. Жаль. Придется использовать экстренный способ доставки.

 

Через мгновение в общем зале появляются мокрые и полураздетые Эовин с Лурцем, а потом со звонким "шмяк" откуда-то свысока падают Барлог с Глаурунгом.

 

_Голоса за кадром:_

_\- Ли, я тебе это припомню! И Тирр - тоже!_

_\- А нефиг было их спаивать! И руки прочь от моей кошки!!!_

 

ФАРАМИР(бросается к Эовин): Что случилось?

ЭОВИН(отводя взгляд): Да ничего. Мы просто бассейн нашли. И тренажерный зал. И сауну…

Тирр: Прошу всех участников проследовать на первое испытание.

 

Посреди комнаты открывается такой же портал как и в офисе. Игроки проходят его и оказываются на вершине утеса. Под ними озеро. Сбоку ущелье. Впереди за озером - лес. На краю утеса стоят все те же две девицы. На этот раз Ли в чем-то зеленом, длинном и развевающемся. Мыша - в длинном черном и обтягивающем.

 

Ли: Для первого задания вы должны разбиться в команды по три человека. Одного заковывают в цепи на дне ущелья. По сигналу старта мы разбиваем плотину, и ущелье начинает заливать водой. Второй участник в это время выполняет небольшой марафон. Как только он его закончит, цепи автоматически раскрываются.

Мыша(со злорадненько-ехидненькой улыбочкой): Поскольку, даже в лучшем случае, вы будете выполнять марафон на несколько минут дольше, чем вода с головой накроет ваших партнеров, то третий участник в это время ныряет и обеспечивает кислородом сидящего под водой. По принципу искусственного дыхания - рот в рот.

 

Большинству участников становится немножко дурно.

 

Ли (с не меньшим ехидством): А вы думали, в сказку попали? Условия марафона: переплыть это озеро. Пробежать километр лесом. Там будет небольшая скала - взобраться на нее и ударить в гонг. Все очень просто. Только - у вас мало времени.

Мыша: Разбивайтесь на тройки.

БАРЛОГ: А как же я? Я ж в воду не могу…

Ли: Твои проблемы.

ГЛАУРУГН: Не боись. Я с тобой буду. В ущелье посижу, там для меня мелко - и до середины шеи не достанет.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ(осанве, всем эльфам): /Хоббиты. Они не смогут. Ни нырять, ни быстро пройти марафон/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Гномы тоже/

ШЕЛОБ: Я воды боюсь.

Мыша: Твои проблемы.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Ради старой дружбы, Шелоба, мы с Девятым, так и быть, тебе поможем.

 

Первая определившаяся тройка: Глаурунг-Барлог-Саруман, вторая: назгулы и Шелоб, третья - Денетор с сыновьми. Остальные продолжают совещаться. Наконец, определяется тройка: Галадриэль-Розалия-Портфелия. Халдир и Румил берут под свою опеку Мерри и Пина, Леголас и Линдир - Гимли. Кердану достается Балин.

На дне ущелья уже прикованы Глаурунг и 9-й назгул. Барлог и Шелоб удобно усаживаются на краю ущелья. Остальные все еще спорят.

 

ФАРАМИР: Ну почему на дно должен идти именно я?

ДЕНЕТОР: Не спорь с отцом! Боромир - старший, поэтому он будет нырять к тебе с воздухом, а я пойду на эстафету.

ФАРАМИР с БОРОМИРОМ (хором): Что???

ДЕНЕТОР: Я - отец! Я сказал!

 

С кислыми рожами и вяло ругаясь сквозь зубы, оба гондорца идут на свои места. Фарамира приковывают ко дну.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Портфелия, ты уверена? Может, лучше на дно пойду я?

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Не переживайте леди, я о Рози позабочусь. Я плаванием еще до борьбы занималась. А марафон вы намного быстрее меня пройдете.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Да, но я дольше смогу не дышать под водой. И зовите меня просто Глэд.

РОЗАЛИЯ: Леди … Глэд, Портфи права. Если она задержится, я даже одного раза не смогу к вам нырнуть. А так - вы быстро пробежите, Портфи не придется ко мне слишком глубоко нырять, и все будет в порядке.

 

После некоторых колебаний Галадриэль таки соглашается, и на дно отправляется Розалия.

 

ЭОМЕР: Аррес, давай к нам с сестричкой!

ХАЛДИР: Э... э... А как же тогда мы с хоббитами? Нам же всем третий участник нужен.

ЭОВИН(фыркая): Что бы я ныряла к Мерри? Да никогда!

МЕРРИ(обиженно): Ну и не надо! Вот утону и выйду из игры!

ПИН: Ой! Мерри утонет!

ЛИНДИР: Тут сейчас не только Мерри утонуть может.

ПИН(обиженно): Успокоил.

КЕРДАН(тихо): Нам ведь и вправду нужны третьи участники. Не умбарца же звать к себе.

ЛЕГОЛАС: А что? Это идея! Эй, как-там-тебя, пират? Что-то физия у тебя больно знакомая.

УМБАРЕЦ(скалясь): Ага! Орландоблум, я-то тебя сразу признал!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Джек-Воробей?! Это и вправду ты?

УМБАРЕЦ: А что, только эльфам можно в кино деньги зарабатывать? ;)

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ну и ну… Слушай, Линдир, может тогда вы с Гимли и Умбарцем будете? А я к Кердану пойду? Умбарец будет нырять. Воробей, ты ж не против?

УМБАРЕЦ: А че? Мне по приколу.

ГИМЛИ: Ни за что!

ЛЕГОЛАС(тихо, Гимли): Ты что, всерьез хочешь заставить Кердана делать Балину искусственное дыхание рот в рот?

ГИМЛИ: А-а-а… Ну… Э-э-э… Тогда ладно.

 

На дно отправляются Гимли и Балин. Лурц тем временем успевает договориться с Эовин и Эомером и тоже уходит в ущелье. Оставшиеся понимают, что выбор у них не так уж и велик и, кто с сомнением, кто с ужасом, смотрят на Харадца. Пин таки падает в обморок. В итоге получаются последние тройки: Арагорн-Халдир-Мерри и Харадец-Румил-Пин. Хоббитов забирают в ущелье.

 

Мыша: Итак. В марафоне участвуют: Саруман, Ангмарец, Галадриэль, Линдир, Эомер, Арагон, Харадец, Кэрдан и Денетор.

Ли: К своим товарищам ныряют соответственно: Барлог, Шелоб, Портфелия, Умбарец, Эовин, Халдир, Румил, Леголас и Боромир.

 

Дается старт, разрушается плотина, в ущелье бурным потоком устремляется вода. Глаурунг хитро подмигивает товарищам по несчастью и усаживается поперек ущелья. Какое-то время вода собирается только перед ним, потом начинает обтекать со стороны шеи и хвоста, а потом переливается через туловище, устремляясь к остальным участникам. Пин взвизгивает и падает в обморок. Мерри и Розалия хлопочут около него. Когда вода поднимается хоббитам по пояс, Пин приходит в себя.

 

Все участники марафона, кроме Денетора, прыгают в озеро прямо со скалы, один наместник Гондора по кривой тропинке спускается до самого берега и медленно заходит в воду.

 

ДЕНЕТОР(в камеру): Из-за резкого переохлаждения могут случиться судороги. А это - опасно.

 

Первым противоположного берега достигает Кердан. За ним почти одновременно Галадриэль и нематериальный Ангмарец. Сразу за ними из озера выбирается Линдир. Первая четверка уже скрылась в лесу, когда из воды выбирается Арагорн, следом за ним выплывает Саруман. Остальные все еще в озере.

Король-призрак проносится сквозь деревья, обгоняет эльфов и первым достигает гонга.

 

Хоббитам вода достает уже до плеч, и в воду спрыгивают Портфелия, Румил и Халдир. Слышится первый гонг.

 

Мыша: Девятый назгул, ты свободен! Вся ваша тройка получает по 8 очков. Ангмарец - 9, за личный вклад в победу.

 

9-й назгул, похихикивая, взлетает на край ущелья к безмерно довольной Шелоб

 

Хоббиты скрываются под водой. Леголас и Умбарец-Воробей спрыгивают вниз, потому что гномам вода уже до подбородка. Халдир и Румил, стоя в воде, исправно передают воздух хоббитам. Портфелия плавает на бурлящей поверхности и успевает пару раз нырнуть к Рози, когда слышится второй гонг.

 

Мыша: А это наша быстроногая Глэд. Вся тройка - 7 очков.

 

Портфи помогает освобожденной от оков подруге выбраться из воды. Звучит следующий гонг и раскрываются оковы Балина.

 

Мыша: Кердан-Балин-Леголас по 6 очков.

 

Вода уже накрывает всех с головой, и ныряльщикам действительно приходится нырять. Пока все более-менее справляются. Опять звучит гонг - на свободе оказывается Гимли.

 

Мыша: Линдир-Гимли-Умбарец по 5 очков.

 

Эомер, Харадец и Денетор почти одновременно вылезают из озера и устремляются в лес. Арагорн с Саруманом уже почти добрались до скалы.

 

В ущелье вода все прибывает. Глаурунг вытягивает длинную шею над верхними скалами с разрушенной плотиной и весело насвистывает. Остальным приходится не сладко. Эовин пока вполне успешно ныряет к Лурцу, и у этой пары вроде все в порядке. Мерри начинает потихоньку паниковать, и Халдиру из-за этого уже дважды не удается передать ему воздух. Леголас видит это и начинает им помогать - ныряет с Халдиром по очереди. Один из эльфов все время под водой с хоббитом - пока второй выныривает за воздухом. Пин на грани срыва, но пока держится. А Боромир с увеличением глубины уже не может донырнуть до Фарамира. Видя такую проблему ему на помощь бросается Портфелия, но скоро и для нее становится слишком глубоко.

 

УМБАРЕЦ: Ну, организаторы! $#%$#% !!! Вы совсем #$%^%^ !!!

Мыша: Я б тебе ответила, да Ли все равно весь мат вырежет.

 

Умбарец-Воробей прыгает в воду и начинает нырять к Фарамиру. Слышится два гонга. Все облегченно вздыхают. Халдир помогает выплыть на поверхность Мерри, и с громким хлюпом из воды выбирается Глаурунг. Из-за этого уровень воды опускается, и хоть на какое-то время ныряльщикам становится легче.

 

Мыша: команда Арагорна - 4 очка, команда Сарумана - 3 очка.

 

Эовин почти выдохлась. Даже эльфам уже тяжело нырять. А глубина стала настолько большой, что для поддержания одного "пленника" теперь надо минимум два ныряльщика. Трое эльфов, Воробей и Эовин впятером "конвейером" ныряют для трех пленников, уже плохо соображая, кто к кому плывет в данный момент. Звучит слившийся звук гонга. Никто не расслышал - два их было или три. Все с надеждой смотрят на воду. На поверхности появляется совершенно зеленая морда урук-хая, и Леголас выносит бледного, почти бесчувственного Пина.

 

Мыша: Эомер-Эовин-Лурц - 2 очка, Харадец-Румил-Пин - 1 очко.

 

Фарамир все еще под водой. Эовин и Умбарец с трудом выползают на берег. Халдир на скалах пытается привести в чувство пострадавших под водой Лурца и хоббитов. Румил с Леголасом, чертыхнувшись, ныряют обратно. Когда они после этого выплывают, судорожно хватая воздух, становится совершенно очевидно, что сейчас нырять обратно они не смогут. Эовин бросается в воду, но не может опуститься и на половину глубины. На скалах появляются Глэд с Керданом и с разбегу ныряют к Фарамиру.

 

_Голоса за кадром:_

_\- Ли, я не поняла, а эти двое что здесь делают?_

_\- (невинненько так) А кто сказал, что марафонцам потом нельзя возвращаться к ущелью?_

_\- Р-р-р!!!_

 

Владыки успевают нырнуть еще по три раза, когда наконец звучит последний гонг.

 

Мыша: Поздравляю всех вас с успешным завершением первого задания. Вот вам портал (появляется сияющая дверца). Можете возвращаться в дом и отдохнуть до вечера. Встретимся на втором конкурсе.

ВСЕ: НЕЕЕТ...

Ли(ехидненько): Дааааа.

 

**После конкурса**

В большинстве своем мокрые и потрепанные участники возвращаются на базу проекта. Мерри, Пин, Лурц и Фарамир не могут передвигаться без посторонней помощи. Эовин брат почти несет на руках. Халдир и Линдир поддерживают еле плетущихся Румила и Леголаса. Умбарец-Воробей с трудом, но бредет сам.

Барлог с Глаурунгом улетают в пещеру. Назгулы и Харадец сразу уходят на свой этаж, Шелоб забирается в паутину, остальные собираются в главном зале.

 

ПИН: Я боюсь! Я больше не хочу играть!

АРАГОРН(кричит куда-то в сторону потолка): Эй! Продюсеры-организаторы, как вас там! Мы так не договаривались! Они могли захлебнуться и утонуть!

ШЕЛОБ(свешиваясь с потолка): Не ори! У меня от твоих воплей вся паутина дрожит!

ФАРАМИР(слабым голосом): Кто-нибудь здесь видел пещеру-дневник?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ(переходит на осанве):/Ли! Мыша! Надо поговорить!/

 

В центр зала является трехглазая и хвостатая.

 

Тирр: Ну и чего мы так развопились?

АРАГОРН, ЭОМЕР и ХАЛДИР(перебивая друг друга): Совсем с ума посходили?! Фарыч и Пин чуть не утонули!.. Да как...

Тирр: Вы не поняли! Это был БЕЗОПАСНЫЙ конкурс! Опасные все еще впереди.

ВСЕ шокировано замолкают.

БАЛИН: Мы можем выйти из игры?

ПИН: Я хочу ДОМОЙ!!!

Тирр(резким взмахом хвоста возвращая тишину): Во-первых, никто бы не утонул. Конкурс обеспечивает техническая бригада с трех десятков миров. Как только находящиеся в ущелье вдохнули бы воду - их бы мгновенно телепортировали на берег. И уж поверьте, наши врачи способны справиться с гораздо более серьезными повреждениями, чем какие-то полчашки воды в легких. Во-вторых, из игры выйти нельзя. Вас предупреждали, и вы сами согласились. В-третьих, Пин - пошли со мной.

ПИН: Я… А-а-а… Не хочу!

Тирр: Не бойся, я тебя не съем. Я хоббитами не питаюсь. (игнорируя протесты хоббита и окружающих, захватывает Пина в хвостовую петлю и уносит в библиотеку)

 

Через некоторое время Пин выходит из библиотеки, слегка пошатываясь, но с горящими энтузиазмом глазами.

 

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ(кидаясь к нему): Пинчик, миленький, что они с тобой сделали?

ПИН: Не, ничего … Круто!!! А я призы видел!!! Я хочу выиграть!!! (с радостным воплем уносится в сторону хоббитской дыры)

ВСЕ в полном ауте смотрят ему вслед.

КЭРДАН: Мда… Меня все больше и больше интригует полный список их призового фонда.

 

_Голоса за кадром:_

_-(хором) Тииирррр!!!_

_\- Ась?!_

_-(опять хором) Что ты с ним сделала? Ты же не…?!_

_\- (обиженно) Ну вы совсем плохо обо мне думаете. Я всего лишь устроила для него маленький кусочек призовой экскурсии, а потом позволила немножко попользоваться любимым Мышкиным призом._

_\- (хоровой вопль) Что?!?!?!_

_\- (Ли) Ты таскала его в Вавилон-5 и на Шумильскую базу?!!!_

_\- (Мыша) Ты пустила его за наш призовой супер-компьютер с самой полной межмировой коллекцией игр?!!!_

_\- Ага :)_

_\- (Ли, подозрительно) И это - все?_

_\- Ну… еще обратила его внимание на то, что первый конкурс он выдержал куда лучше Мерри. Он так загордился._

_\- (Мыша, подозрительно) А это - уже все?_

_\- Ну… еще сняла физиологические последствия кислородной недостаточности.._

_\- (Хором, укоризненно) Тииирррр!_

_\- А что?_

_\- (опять хором, опять укоризненно) Ты правила читала?_

_\- А надо? ;)_

_\- Тииирррр!_

 

***

Расселение на середину первого дня:

\- 1 этаж Мерри, Пин, Розалия, Портфелия, Гимли, Балин

2 этаж: Фарамир, Боромир, Денетор, Саруман, Лурц, 9-й назгул, Ангмарец, Умбарец, Харадец

3 этаж: Халдир, Румил, Галадриэль, Леголас, Линдир, Кэрдан, Арагорн, Эовин, Эомер

крыша: Шелоб

пещера в горах: Барлог, Глаурунг

 

***

 

Минус первый этаж.

Гномы пришли в гости к хоббитам. Пин увлеченно рассказывает про показанные Тирр призы. Все уплетают приготовленный Портфи и Рози ужин.

 

ПИН: Такой как телевизор, только с кнопками. Там можно и всяких врагов на экране стрелять, и на лошадях наперегонки ездить.

РОЗИ: Это как? Ты что, на телевизор верхом садишься?

ПИН: Глупая! Это как в кино. На экране видишь соседних гонщиков и можешь их обгонять. А еще можешь на всех и на себя сверху посмотреть - будто летишь.

ГИМЛИ: Лучше еще про Вавилон-5 расскажи.

ПИН: А что про него рассказывать? Говорю вам, куча механизмов, они все делают…

БАЛИН: И есть такие, что коробку размером с дом запросто поднимают?

ПИН: Ага… Да вы лучше послушайте! Там игры почти по всем фильмам есть. Любого персонажа можно выбрать и за него играть! А еще - армии друг на друга водить! Укрепления строить!

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: И там полно всяких самых разных других ?

ПИН: Ага! Наша Тирр на их фоне такой обыкновенной кажется. А местные - и рогатые, и хвостатые, и с щупальцами … Некоторые - обхохочешься, а другие - страшнее Саурона! Честное слово!

ГИМЛИ: У Шумилиан, говоришь, была такая штука, что сама скалу рыла будто суслик норку?

ПИН: Это же не интересно! Давайте, я вам лучше одну игру перескажу...

 

Первый этаж. Кухня.

Линдир и Галадриэль готовят ужин для третьего этажа. Со второго слезает Умбарец.

 

УМБАРЕЦ: Так, а чего здесь можно пожрать? (упорно сует нос в эльфийскую стряпню, пока не получает по рукам половником от Линдира) Жлобы! (обиженно надувшись, залезает в холодильник, нагружается колбасой, сыром и кетчупом, после чего убирается обратно на свой этаж)

 

Минут через пятнадцать на кухне появляется Харадец.

 

ЛИНДИР(тихо): О, нет.

 

Харадец, молча косясь на эльфов, пробирается к холодильнику, загружается почти тем же ассортиментом, что и Умбарец, и уходит. Минут через пять сверху спускается Боромир.

 

БОРОМИР: О! Вы народу ужин готовите! Как приятно.

ЛИНДИР: А вы сами себе приготовить не в состоянии?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Линдир!

ЛИНДИР: А что? Харадцы могут на колбасе прожить, а гондорцы нет? Пусть выбирает в холодильнике, что хочет, и сваливает.

 

Боромир из принципа не берет колбасу, зато набирает кучу консервов и уходит. Галадриэль укоризненно смотрит на Линдира.

 

Второй этаж.

Назгулы смотрят ужастик. Умбарец с Харадцем в другой гостиной смотрят боевик. Лурц спит. Саруман ушел побродить по дому. Гондорцы ругаются.

 

ФАРАМИР: Уроды! Я из-за вас чуть не вылетел! В первый же день!!

БОРОМИР: Сам такой!

ДЕНЕТОР: Как ты разговариваешь с отцом?!

ФАРАМИР: А где тебя носило, папа?! Ты что, через лес ползком пробирался?

ДЕНЕТОР: По-твоему я должен был мчаться через буреломы и коряги как взбесившийся придурок-роханец? Я - наместник Гондора!

ФАРАМИР: Наместник! А КОРОЛЮ Гондора было не зазорно быстро побегать!

ДЕНЕТОР: Сравнивать меня с Арагорном?! Да как ты смеешь?! (дает Фарамиру пощечину)

 

Фарамир молча разворачивается, собирает свои вещи и уходит на третий этаж. Занимает там последнюю, десятую спальню - рядом с Эовин.

 

Третий этаж.

В одной из гостиных Арагорн с Эомером смотрят спортивный канал. Леголас, Румил, Эовин и Фарамир спят. Халдир бродит по северной оранжерее. Кердан ушел в библиотеку.

С кухни возвращаются Галадриэль с Линдиром. Все собираются и садятся ужинать.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Ох, кажется мне, что наш сегодня чуть не утопившийся орк на своем втором этаже останется совсем голодным. (собирает часть еды и уходит вниз кормить Лурца)

РУМИЛ(ей вслед): Велика беда! Подумаешь, голодный орк.

ХАЛДИР: Ничего ты не понимаешь. Вот пожил бы с нами на Последнем Герое пару неделек впроголодь - тогда бы оценил.

 

Крыша.

Шелоб возится в своей паутине.

 

**2 конкурс**

Опять включается звук сирены, и на весь дом звучит объявление:

"Для конкурса на выбывание требуется четыре добровольца. Двое из них вернутся обратно с дополнительными тремя очками. Двое - уедут домой. Если добровольцев не будет - мы их назначим сами ;)"

 

В центральный зал приходят Денетор с Боромиром. У обоих по нулю очков, и им нечего терять - они в любом случае окажутся среди кандидатов на выселение. Потом приходит Харадец, у которого тоже мало очков (1) и Балин, которому просто не нравится шоу и хочется вернуться в родные горы.

 В зале появляется Мыша и забирает своих "жертв". Вышедшим провожать товарищей Умбарцу и Гимли она радостно сообщает:

 

Мыша: Тех, кто останется, я вам верну рано утречком.

 

Мыша с игроками уходит в портал. Выходят они по разные стороны неширокого, но достаточно глубокого каньона. Через ущелье перекинута узенькая и очень ненадежно выглядящая досочка. С одной стороны каньона оказываются Боромир и Денетор. Там их ждет Ли. На другую сторону выходят Харадец, Балин и Мыша.

 

Ли: Итак, задание этого конкурса: два соперника встречаются посреди доски. И дерутся на палках до тех пор, пока победитель не перейдет на другую сторону ущелья, или пока один из игроков не свалится в пропасть. (Ли вручает длинные палицы своим подопечным, Мыша - своим)

 

ХАРАДЕЦ: Ух! $#%#%!!!

БАЛИН: Да, идите вы на …! Не буду я на эту жердочку лезть! Я вам не курица!

Ли: Как хотите, мастер гном. Тогда мы сразу засчитываем вам поражение.

БАЛИН(швыряя свою палицу в пропасть): Что хотите, то и засчитывайте! В гробу я видел эти ваши конкурсы!

Мыша(пожимая плечами): Хозяин - баЛин ;)

 

Появляется Тирр и исчезает с гномом в неизвестном направлении. Надо полагать, отправившись куда-то в сторону Мории.

 

Ли: Денетор, Боромир, кто из вас будет сражаться с Харадцем?

ДЕНЕТОР(свирепо глядя на сыночка): Конечно, Боромир.

 

Боромир и Харадец осторожно выходят на хлипкий "мостик". Пока сближаются - с помощью палок кое-как балансируют над пропастью. Наконец, они дошли до середины доски. Боромир делает выпад. Харадец уклоняется и почти теряет равновесие, но ухитряется устоять. Потом пытается толкнуть Боромира своей палицей, но промахивается, не удерживается на ногах и падает на гондорца. Оба спотыкаются, Боромир вопя летит вниз, Харадец одной рукой успевает ухватиться за доску, но не удерживается и через пару секунд тоже срывается.

За метр до дна каньона появятся обширное голубоватое портальное свечение, в котором исчезают сначала гондорец, затем Харадец.

 

Мыша: Поскольку Харадец упал на 1.32 секунды позже, то он объявляется победителем.

 

**Ночь.**

_**Где-то около полуночи.** _

Назгулам становится скучно, и они решают кого-нибудь попугать. На своем этаже пугать особо и некого, наверх лезть им лениво, и они решают спуститься к хоббитам.

 

МЕРРИ(просыпается от холодных объятий и видит склонившегося над собой Ангмарца): А-а-а!!!!

ПИН(открыв глаза видит Мерри в окружении назгулов) : А-А-А!!!

РОЗАЛИЯ: Аииииииии!!!

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ(просыпается, быстро ориентируется и огревает Ангмарца по голове сковородкой): Пошла вон, нежить прилипчивая!

АНГМАРЕЦ: У-о-о!!! Психованная! Больно же!

ГИМЛИ(прибегает на шум с топориком наперевес): Кого бьют?! Ах вы, мордорское отродье! (кидается на назгулов, те отступают, налетают на этажерку с вазонами и с оглушительным грохотом падают на пол вперемешку с разбивающимися горшочками)

 

На третьем этаже в своих спальнях просыпаются Галадриэль и Кердан.

КЕРДАН: /Что-то у хоббитов шумно./

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Халдир, спустись посмотри, что там у них случилось./

 

Назгулы, ругаясь и отряхиваясь от прилипших к ним комьев грязи, расквашенных листиков и потрепанных лепестков выбираются на первый этаж, где сталкиваются с эльфом.

 

ХАЛДИР(подозрительно): Что вы там делали?

АНГМАРЕЦ: Короной сорняки выпалывали.

ХАЛДИР: Чтооо???

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Отвали, а? И без тебя тошно.

 

Назгулы уходят наверх, а эльф спускается к хоббитам.

 

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ(причитая): Моя любимая сковородка! У нее ж теперь днище кривое стало!

ХАЛДИР(заходя в хоббитскую гостиную): Что у вас случи…? (видит общий разгром и бардак) Ну ничего ж себе!

МЕРРИ(бросается на шею к эльфу): Хел, они хотели меня убить! Ночью! Зарезать!

РОЗАЛИЯ(со слезами в голосе): Какие были красивые цветочки, а теперь все разбились… (начинает плакать)

ГИМЛИ(поглаживая свой топорик): Чертово назгулье! Ну, я им устрою!

ХАЛДИР: Так, все успокоились. Я уверен, они не со зла. Давайте быстро здесь уберем и поскорее ляжем спать. (пытается организовать хоббитов на уборку, но у него ничего не получается)

ХАЛДИР (осанве, всем эльфам): /У хоббитов были назгулы и устроили здесь небольшой погром. Мне нужна помощь, а то тут почти поголовно полная истерика/

 

Галадриэль и младшие эльфы спускаются к хоббитам, а Кэрдан идет разбираться к назгулам.

 

КЕРДАН: И как это называется?

АНГМАРЕЦ(слегка смущенно): Уже и пошутить нельзя! Между прочим, у меня вон корона от ихних сковородок погнулась.

КЕРДАН: Вам конкурса было мало? Еще не вымотались? Так надо было на второй добровольцами пойти.

9-Й НИЗГУЛ: Гы! Так там же выгнать могут. А мы - так, просто поприкалываться хотели.

КЕРДАН: Ага, и сразу к хоббитам? Что ж не к нам? Мы, вроде, ближе.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Керыч, заметано, следующий раз идем пугать эльфиков!

КЕРДАН: Я вам попугаю! (уходит)

 

Внизу Леголас с Линдиром и Румилом быстро убирают последствия назгульего нашествия, а Галадриэль с Халдиром успокаивают хоббитов.

 

ХАЛДИР(оглядываясь): Где ГНОМ?!

 

А в это время Гимли на втором этаже перепутывает спальни и вместо Ангмарца вламывается к Умбарцу-Джеку-Воробью. Подкрадывается к нему с топором и пытается врезать спящему по голове.

 

УМБАРЕЦ: (уходя из под удара): ТЫ! Психованный гном! Какая муха тебя покусала!

ГИМЛИ(заводясь на оскорбления умбарца): ТЫ! Идиот-пират! В жизни ты выглядишь еще большим дебилом чем в фильме!

УМБАРЕЦ: Ах так! (достает из-под кровати длинный кухонный нож).

 

Завязывается потасовка.

 

КЕРДАН (сквозь зубы чертыхаясь опять слезает на второй этаж): Ну, что тут у вас ОПЯТЬ?!

 

Гном и умбарец застывают и пытаются спрятать за спины нож и топорик.

 

КЕРДАН(очень громко): Кому здесь еще спать не хочется?!

АРАГОРН(сонно зевая высовывается с третьего этажа): А что случилось?

ГИМЛИ И УМБАРЕЦ(дружно): Ничего.

КЕРДАН(устало): Просто кому-то нечего делать. Арагорн, иди спать, пожалуйста.

 

Все расходятся. Остальные эльфы возвращаются от хоббитов. Постепенно все засыпают и дом затихает.

 

_**Около двух часов ночи.** _

Эомер просыпается и понимает, что хочет есть. В гостиной от ужина ничего не осталось, и он направляется в кухню.

Заснувшая в своей паутине Шелоб во сне потихоньку сползает на паутинке все ниже и ниже и, когда Эомер начинает слезать по лесенке, болтается как раз между вторым и третьим этажом.

Роханец спросонья оступается, не попадает ногой на перекладину и летит вниз, прямо на спящую паучиху.

 

АААААААААА!!!!!!!!!! Шмяк! АААААААА!!!! Звяк! ААААААА!!!! Еще раз шмяк!!! Тишина.

 

Все просыпаются. Кто-то включает свет. В центральном зале на полу, весь опутанный паутиной, валяется Эомер. Без видимых признаков жизни. Паутина под крышей разорвана в клочья. Шелоб там нет.

 

ЭОВИН(бросается к неподвижному Эомеру): Братишка! Ты живой?

АРАГОРН: Я так и знал, что ей нельзя доверять!

ЛУРЦ: Но-но! Потише! Шелоба - классная чувиха! Еще не факт, кто из них на кого напал.

КЕРДАН(обследуя бесчувственного Эомера): Ничего страшного. У него легкое сотрясение и сломана нога.

САРУМАН: Ну, и кто мне объяснит, что здесь случилось?

МЕРРИ: И хотелось бы знать, где эти организаторы, что обещали нам медицинское обслуживание?

Тирр(материализуясь посреди залы): Если Эомер захочет, ему будет оказана медицинская помощь, но тогда он автоматически выбывает из игры.

ЭОМЕР(приходя в себя): Неа… Не надо. Я джедайский меч хочу выиграть. Уж лучше я как-нибудь так обойдусь.

КЕРДАН: Ага, обойдешься. Он тут геройствует - а мне его лечи. И что вы с ней не поделили? Паутину?

ЭОМЕР: Шелоб! Она набросилась на меня сзади! Я отбивался…

 

Многие при этих словах мрачнеют. Хоббиты начинают опасливо косится на назгулов.

 

Тирр: Нечего тут заливать! Сам упал на нее, напугал бедную спящую даму, порвал ей всю паутину, и после этого - еще какие-то претензии?!

АНГМАРЕЦ, 9-Й НАЗГУЛ И ХОББИТЫ: Даму?!

ЭОВИН: Как мой брат мог упасть на потолок?!

Тирр: Да, ну вас! Всякие кривоногие всадники падают с лестницы на паучих, а потом еще объясняй им, как они на потолке оказались. Если кому интересно, у Шелоб перебиты две лапки и она уползла в пещеры минус первого этажа. (Тирр исчезает)

ГИМЛИ: Я к себе спать не пойду. Эти ж пещеры совсем рядом!

 

В итоге все очередной раз расходятся спать. Гимли устраивается на диванчике в гостиной у хоббитов. Поскольку тем самим страшно (учитывая близость раненой Шелоб), на втором диванчике остается Халдир - в качестве охраны.


	3. День 2

**Утро.**

Часов пять утра.

 

Включается звук сирены и на весь дом звучит объявление:

"Конкурс на выселение проиграли Боромир и Балин. У Денетора теперь три очка, у Харадца - четыре.

Боромир Гондорский покидает игру. Поощрительный приз - статуя Лурца в натуральную величину.

Балин Морийский - покидает игру. Поощрительный приз - портрет Барлога кисти Саурона Готхауэра.

Сегодняшние кандидаты на выселение: Фарамир - 0 очков, Пин - 1 очко, Румил - 1 очко"

 

_Голоса за кадром:_

_\- Пина не позволю! Зря я что ли ему желание победы прививала?_

_\- А тебя, трехглазая, никто и не спрашивает!_

_\- Обижусь и уйду из ассистентов!_

_\- Ладно, хоббит остается._

_\- А выгнанного в первое выселение Румила мне внучка никогда не простит!_

_\- Какая внучка? Тирр, окстись?_

_\- Какая-какая, Руми, конечно! Если моя дочка ей крестная, то кто она мне?_

_\- М…м... э-э-э… Не знаю. Ладно, эльф тоже остается._

_\- Дамы, дамы! Фарамира выгонять сейчас совсем уж нечестно. К тому, же один гондорец сегодня ночью уже вылетел._

_\- А может, всех оставить?_

_\- (хором) А правила???_

_\- (тройным хором, разочарованно) У-у-у-у-у!!! Тогда - опрашиваем телезрителей.._

**Author's Note:**

> Использованные литературные и не очень ;) источники.
> 
> 1\. Дж.Р.Р. Толкиен "Властелин колец" и фильм ВК.  
> 2\. Большой Брат -1 и Последний Герой.  
> 3\. Павел Шумилов "Цикл о Драконе" (упоминание о шумильской базе)  
> 4\. Сериал "Вавилон-5" (упоминание о Вавилоне-5)  
> 5\. Творчество Леголасья (расширенный образ Линдира)  
> 6\. "Пираты карибских морей" (образ Умбарца-Джека-Воробья)  
> 7\. "Звездные войны" и фанфики по ним (джедайские/ситские мечи)  
> 8\. Литературные игры "Каэр Морхен", "Дрейкнор" и "Антидиктаторы" (образ трехглазой кошки Тирр)  
> 9\. Фильм "Чужие" и литературная игра "Дрейкнор" (образ королевы чужих Junior)  
> 10\. Литературная RPG игра "В логове" (упоминание об истории с Руми и Румилом)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Румил и Румила](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231616) by [Li_Liana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana)




End file.
